Aishiteru, Sasuke-kun
by Haruchiha Sara
Summary: Siapa yang tak kenal Sasuke dan Sakura? Sepasang sahabat yang selalu bersama-sama. \Deg!/"Se-s-selamat, ya. A-aku..a-aku akan me-mendoakan kalian s-selalu b-bersama-sama."/"Arigatou." Bagaimana jika sahabat kalian menyukai orang lain yang tak lain adalah sahabat kalian sendiri? Sedangkan kau juga menyukainya? Apa yang akan kalian lakukan? Menuruti egomu, atau kebahagiaan sahabatmu?
1. Chapter 1

**Aishiteru, Sasuke-kun**

 **Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **By .75**

Sebelumnya saya peringatkan, cerita ini begitu OOC, jauh dari harapan, abal, gaje, nggak nyambung dan sebagainya dan jauh dari kata sempurna.

Kalau begitu, selamat membaca!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat sepasang anak adam dan hawa sedang berjalan beriringan. Mereka nampak ingin kesekolah, terbukti mereka memakai seragam khas sekolah menengah atas dan membawa tas dipunggung hitam untuk sang pemuda, dan tas selendang merah dibahu kanan untuk sang gadis.

Mereka berjalan beriringan sambil berbicara-lebih tepatnya sang gadis lah yang berbicara. Sang pemuda hanya menanggapinya dan tak banyak berbicara.

"...benarkan, Sasori-nii memang menyebalkan! Padahal, aku ingin sekali melihat tim kesayanganku bermain." Oceh Sakura. serasa tidak mendapat respon, Sakura menoleh kearah Sasuke yang berjalan sambil menatap lurus kedepan dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan kedalam saku celananya. "Apa kau mendengarkanku, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura menyelidik.

"Hn."

Sakura nampak mencibir. "Hanya itu? apa bisa kau menjawab dengan normal selain dengan 'Hn', Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke menatap kearah Sakura yang memalingkan wajahnya kesamping. "Ya, Sakura Haruno. Aku mendengarkan segala ocehanmu." Jawab Sasuke dengan nada yang malas.

Sakura menoleh. "Kenapa nada suaramu seperti itu? kau memang tidak mendengarkan, ya?" Tuding Sakura. Sakura menghentakkan kakinya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya kedepan dada sambil membuang mukanya. Pertanda jika ia sedang kesal.

Sasuke hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Ada apa lagi, Sakura? aku 'kan sudah bilang, aku mendengarkanmu. Kenapa kau seenaknya menudingku seperti itu?"

"Habisnya kau menanggapinya dengan nada seperti itu. kau tau, aku seperti tidak dihargai sama sekali kalau aku bercerita tadi. Lebih baik aku berbicara dengan Pig saja daripada denganmu." Ketus Sakura.

"Kalau sudah tau seperti itu, kenapa kau malah bercerita kepadaku? Kenapa kau tidak berbicara kepada Yamanaka saja."

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap sebal kearah Sasuke. Ia benar-benar kesal dengan Sasuke yang berjalan didepannya itu. ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam.

"SASUKE PANTAT AYAM NO BAKA! KAU MENYEBALKAN!" Teriaknya. Ia tidak sadar jika banyak orang yang memperhatikannya.

Sasuke menyeringai dan menolehkan kepalanya. "Kau menyebalkan, permen kapas pink. Kau membuat semua orang memperhatikan kita."

Dan dipagi hari itu, Sakura memulai harinya dengan wajah memerah malu mendapati dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang. Sakura lupa jika saat itu sedang banyak orang yang berlalu lalang disana.

Sakura berlari mengejar sahabatnya itu dan memukul pundaknya. Ia mengomel panjang kepada Sasuke setelahnya.

Ya. Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno adalah sepasang sahabat sejak kecil. Mereka selalu bersama-sama. Banyak orang yang mengira Sasuke dan Sakura adalah sepasang kekasih, namun dugaan mereka salah saat mengetahui Sasuke dan Sakura hanya sepasang sahabat saja. Tidak lebih.

Padahal dimata mereka, Sasuke dan Sakura merupakan pasangan yang cocok.

Sasuke adalah anak bungsu keluarga Uchiha. Ia memiliki wajah yang sangat sempurna tanpa cacat sedikit pun. Mata hitam yang tajam bak elang yang siap memangsa buruannya, kulit putih mulus untuk ukuran laki-laki, memiliki hidung yang mancung, tinggi, dan sangat pintar. Tak lupa rambut raven yang bermodelkan pantat ayam. Walaupun gaya rambutnya terkesan kuno, namun itu lah yang membuatnya nampak sangat menawan dimata kaum hawa.

Sifatnya yang terkesan angkuh, sombong, dan dingin. Ia cenderung memasang wajah datarnya dan jarang berbicara. Berbeda jika bersama dengan Sakura.

Sedangkan Sakura, dia adalah anak bungsu keluarga Haruno. Ia sangat cantik dengan sepasang mata emerald yang menyejukkan, hidungnya yang mancung, berkulit putih dan cerewet. Ia tergolong mungil dan tidak terlalu pintar, ia juga memiliki rambut panjang sepunggung berwarna abnormal yaitu merah muda. Sakura juga tidak terlalu pintar, namun selalu ramah kepada orang lain. Maka dari itu ia sangat terkenal dikalangan kaum adam karena senyumannya yang manis.

Mereka hanya sepasang sahabat, tidak lebih dari itu. tak berharap seperti itu? namun itu lah kenyataannya.

Tak lama mereka sampai di sekolah mereka, Hidden Leaf High School. Sekolah terkenal di Konoha dan telah menembus dunia Internasional dalam hal pendidikan. Maka dari itu jangan heran, jika kebanyakan anak-anak yang bersekolah disini adalah anak dari kalangan berada. Namun banyak juga yang dari golongan tidak mampu.

"Ohayo Hinata." Sapa Sakura kepada Hinata yang juga baru sampai.

"O-ohayo, S-sakura-chan, S-sasuke-san." Balas Hinata.

"Hn."

"Oh, ya. Apa kau mau bareng bersama kami keatas?" Tanya Sakura.

Hinata mengangguk. "Aa, b-baiklah. A-aku akan ikut dengan kalian. T-tapi apa boleh?"

Sakura mengangguk mantap. "Tentu saja boleh! Kau kan sahabat kami. Benar kan, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura menyanggol pinggang Sasuke.

Sasuke mendelik kearah Sakura. "Hn."

"Nah, sekarang ayo!" Lalu mereka bertiga berjalan menuju kelas mereka yang berada di lantai tiga.

Pada dasarnya, memang mereka bertiga ditambah Naruto dan Ino memang bersahabat. Namun karena Hinata yang pemalu apalagi jika bertemu dengan Naruto, jadi mereka kurang akrab. Tapi pada saat menginjak menengah atas, sikap pemalu Hinata sedikit berkurang.

Diperjalanan, Sasuke mengekor saja dibelakang Sakura dan Hinata. Ia juga mengacuhkan sapaan dari para siswi dan tatapan-tatapan nakal dari mereka. Ini sudah biasa bagi dirinya. Namun berbeda dengan Sakura. ia membalas sapaan dari para siswa maupun siswi dengan ramah disertai senyumannya.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai didepan kelas yang bertuliskan XII-1 IPA, yang tak lain adalah kelas mereka. Mereka kemudian masuk. Disana sudah ada Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, Tenten, Ino dan beberapa teman kelas mereka yang lainnya.

"Ohayo semua!" Sapa Sakura.

"Ohayo, Sakura." jawab yang lain. Minus Shikamaru dan Neji.

"Hinata, tumben kau bersama dengan Sakura dan Sasuke." kata Tenten.

"I-iya. A-aku bertemu d-dengan mereka di gerbang. M-maka dari itu kami bersama-sama kemari." Jawab Hinata. Lalu pandangannya mengedar keseluruh ruangan, seperti mencari sesuatu. Hinata kemudian memainkan jarinya seperti biasanya. "A-ano... a-apa N-n-naruto-kun be-belum datang?" Tanya Hinata malu-malu.

Semuanya tertawa, kecuali Sasuke, Neji dan Shimakaru.

Hinata selalu saja seperti ini setiap pagi. Mencari sesosok Naruto yang belum datang, dan mukanya akan merah ketika menanyakannya.

"Kau lucu sekali, Hinata." Celetuk Ino. "Tentu saja si pangeran rubahmu itu belum juga datang. Mungkin jam segini dia masih tidur." Dan semuanya kembali tertawa.

Wajah Hinata memerah padam.

Sasuke mendengus dan memilih untuk menaruh tasnya dan duduk dengan tenang dikursinya. Ia sama sekali tidak berminat untuk hal seperti ini. membuang-buang waktunya di pagi hari.

"Selamat pagi semua!"

Naruto datang dengan cengiran khasnya dan suara cemprengnya yang menggelegar.

"Nah, itu dia datang." kata Sakura sambil melirik kearah Hinata.

"Benar. Naruto sudah datang."

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Hei, ada apa dengan kedatanganku?" tanyanya. "Apa kalian menungguku, ya? Wah... kalian baik sekali. Terutama kau, Sakura-chan. Hehehe..."

PLETAK

"I-itaii..." Naruto menelus-elus kepalanya yang terkena jitakan mulus dari sahabatnya.

Sakura berkacak pinggang. "Mengapa aku harus menunggumu, Naruto. Lagipula memang benar ada yang menunggumu, tapi itu bukan aku."

Naruto nampak memanyunkan bibirnya. "Tapi jangan kau jitak kepalaku, Sakura-chan. Ini 'kan, masih pagi. Lalu, bagaimana kalau aku sampai gegar otak."

"Itu salahmu sendiri, baka. Makanya, jangan terlalu percaya diri."

Semua menggelengkan kepala melihat Sakura dan Naruto seperti itu. Dan itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan jika Naruto berbuat ulah.

"Hei, Naruto. Benar apa yang dikatakan forehead, yang menunggumu itu adalah Hinata." Ujar Ino sambil menunjuk Hinata.

"Ah! Hinata-chan! Selamat pagi!" Seru Naruto melihat Hinata. Tentu saja hal ini membuat wajah Hinata semakin merah padam.

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, ada seseorang yang menatap tak suka kearah Naruto dan Hinata, atau lebih tepatnya kepada sikap Naruto kepada Hinata.

'Cih! Membuatku muak saja!'

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hallo semua. maaf ya, yupi membuat fic aneh dan gaje ini. ini adalah fic yupi setelah My Love Is A Prince yang belum yupi selesaikan. Mohon di revieuw ya, semua. Insya Allah saya akan menampung semua tanggapan dan respon kalian pada fic yupi. Maaf juga jika fic ini pendek, karena yupi belum bisa yang panjang.

Sekian dari yupi. Jika memang rersponnya banyak yang bagus, Insya allah yupi akan teruskan. Tapi jika responnya banyak yang tidak suka, ya terpaksa yupi hentikan.


	2. Chapter 2

Aishiteru, Sasuke-kun

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

By .75

Sebelumnya saya peringatkan, cerita ini begitu OOC, jauh dari harapan, abal, gaje, nggak nyambung dan sebagainya juga jauh dari kata sempurna.

Warning, ada SasuSaku, SasuSaku.

Kalau begitu, selamat membaca!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti biasanya, kantin Hidden Leaf High School selalu ramai dengan para siswa-siswi yang hendak mengistirahatkan diri sejenak sebelum otak mereka bekerja untuk berpikir kembali. Keadaan kembali ramai ketika seseorang yang biasa dipanggil Pangeran Sekolah datang bersama dengan teman-temannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke, seseorang yang selalu mendatangkan 'keributan' dimana ia berada.

"Kyaaa! Sasuke-kun datang!"

"Sasuke-kun, ayo duduk bersama denganku untuk menikmati makanan!"

"Disini saja, Sasuke-kun! Disini masih lega kok, untuk Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke-kun! Ayo makan bersama denganku!"

Begitulah kira-kira teriakan-teriakan dari para siswi yang ditunjukkan kepada Sasuke. Namun seperti biasanya, Sasuke tidak terlalu memusingkan akan hal itu. Ia memilih untuk cuek dan mencari tempat duduk bersama dengan teman-temannya. Well, sebenarnya dia hanya mengikuti teman-temannya ingin duduk dimana.

"Hei, Teme. Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto sambil menyenggol Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mendelik kearah Naruto. "Hn. Jangan bertanya soal itu, Dobe."

Naruto nyengir memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih. "Hehehe... maaf, Teme. Aku hanya berniat mengajakmu makan di kantin. Tidak lebih." Sasuke mendengus.

Ia memang tidak menyukai tempat keramaian seperti ini. Ia lebih menyukai tempat-tempat yang sepi seperti di perpustakaan, atau di atap sekolah. Kalau ia lapar, Sakura akan membawakan bentonya ke sana. Namun ia harus berada di sini karena paksaan dari sahabat pirangnya, Naruto. Sasuke tak mau ambil pusing dengan mendengar ocehan Naruto untuk mengajaknya kemari. Alhasil, disini lah ia berada. Di kantin yang berbanding terbalik dengan perpustakaan atau atap sekolah.

"Disana!" Seru Sakura sambil menunjuk kearah bangku yang kosong di dekat pohon yang sengaja ditanam pihak sekolah.

Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Ino dan Sai menuju bangku yang ditunjuk oleh Sakura. Bangku di kantin memang muat untuk enam orang. Mereka duduk saling berseberangan. Naruto berseberangan dengan Hinata, Sasuke disamping Naruto yang berseberangan dengan Sakura, dan Sai yang berada di samping Sasuke berseberangan dengan Ino. Jadi ketiga pemuda itu duduk berseberangan dengan ketiga gadis. Bisa dibayangkan? Oke.

"Itadakimasu!" Seru Naruto. Kemudian ia langsung melahap ramennya.

"P-pelan-pelan, N-naruto-kun." kata Hinata.

"Twenwang swaha, Hwinwatwa-chwan. Waku hihak ahwan-uhuk uhuk uhuk!" Belum selesai Naruto berbicara, ia sudah tersedak ramen. Langsung saja Hinata memberikan jus jeruk nya untuk Naruto, dan Naruto langsung meminumnya dari tangan Hinata. Bisa dibayangkan wajah Hinata seperti apa saat ini.

Pemandangan itu tentu saja membuat yang lainnya bersiul menggoda Naruto dan Hinata.

"Hinata, jangan-jangan itu adalah akal-akalan Naruto saja supaya dia bisa meminum minumanmu," Kata Sakura.

"Benar, Hinata. Jangan-jangan memang benar Naruto itu mencari kesempatan." Timpal Ino.

Wajah Hinata yang sudah memerah bertambah merah akibat ucapan-ucapan sahabatnya itu. "T-tidak mu-mungkin. N-naruto-kun itu benar-benar tersedak." Elak Hinata. Namun Sakura dan Ino malah mengerling kearahnya dan membuatnya tambah malu.

"Hn. Sudahlah, kalian berdua jangan menggoda Hinata seperti itu. Dan kau, Dobe. Jika kau ingin bicara, telan dulu makananmu, jangan seperti tadi. Mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Menjijikkan." Kata Sasuke datar.

Naruto mengangguk. "Iya iya, maaf. Lagipula aku memang tersedak, bukan mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan, Teme."

"Hn."

Setelah itu, suasana kembali seperti semula. Mereka menghabiskan makanan dengan tenang, walaupun terkadang Naruto masih mengoceh.

Tanpa sengaja, tatapan Sakura jatuh kepada Sasuke yang memakan makanannya dengan tenang, tanpa memperdulikan ocehan Naruto di sampingnya. Sepertinya hal itu sudah biasa. Namun dahi Sakura mengkerut ketika sesekali Sasuke mencuri pandangan ke sampingnya.

Kira-kira, kepada siapa Sasuke mencuri pandangan? Tidak mungkin kepada Naruto, 'kan? Kecuali Sasuke itu... Sakura buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya dan berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran yang tidak-tidak mengenai Sasuke.

"Hn. Kau kenapa, Sakura?"

Sakura terperanjat ketika Sasuke bertanya dan menangkap basah dirinya sedang melakukan hal konyol dengan menggelengkan kepalanya. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke segala arah dan berusaha memberikan jawabannya. Ia yakin jika wajahnya memerah karena malu.

"A-ano... a-aku tidak apa-apa kok, Sasuke-kun. A-aku hanya... umm... hanya memikirkan tentang hasil ujian Matematika ku kemarin. Bisa gawat kalau nilaiku jelek, Kaa-san akan menceramahiku panjang lebar." Jawab Sakura sedikit asal dan ragu. Ia melirik dengan ekor matanya kerah Sasuke. Pasalnya, Sasuke bukan orang yang mudah untuk dibohongi.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya. "Hn, bodoh. Kau 'kan sudah belajar semalaman denganku, kau harus optimis jika hasil ujianmu itu bagus."

Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Untung saja Sasuke percaya dengannya. Walaupun jawaban Sakura asal, tapi soal ujian itu memang benar adanya. Sakura jadi takut jika apa yang diucapkannya mengenai nilai ujian Matematikanya jelek.

"Tapi... jika memang nilai ujianmu jelek, siap-siap saja kau akan kena hukuman dari Mebuki-baasan." Kata Sasuke.

"Kalau itu benar, Kaa-san tidak mungkin tau. Aku akan menyembunyikannya sebelum Kaa-san tau." Balas Sakura.

"Benarkah?" Sasuke menyeringai. "Kau lupa jika aku lah yang bertugas untuk mengawasimu beserta nilai-nilaimu, hm?" Skakmat. Sakura tidak bisa menjawab apapun lagi. Dan Sakura lupa jika Sasuke lah yang mengawasi nilai-nilainya.

Sakura mendengus dan menggerutu pelan, membuat Sasuke sedikit terkekeh geli.

.

.

.

.

.

Teeeetttt... teeeeetttt... teeeeetttt

"Nah, anak-anak. Kita sudahi dulu pelajaran kali ini. Apa ada yang perlu kalian tanyakan?" Kata Kakashi sambil menatap siswa-siswi XII-1 IPA.

"Tidak, Sensei!" Jawab anak-anak serempak.

Kakashi mengangguk, lalu ia mengeluarkan buku bersampul orange dan membukanya. "Kalau begitu, kalian boleh pulang."

Seketika anak-anak pun langsung keluar, kecuali beberapa orang yang harus menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai siswa.

"Sakura," Panggil Kakashi.

"Ya, sensei?" Balas Sakura.

"Apa kau sedang piket sekarang?"

"Ha'i, Sensei."

"Nah, apa kau bisa membantuku membawa beberapa buku keruanganku? Aku repot sekali." Pinta Kakashi sambil menunjuk tumpukan buku di mejanya.

Sakura mengangguk menyanggupinya. Lalu ia berjalan menuju meja Kakashi dan mengambil satu tumpukan buku tersebut.

"Kenapa kau ambil hanya mengambil satu tumpukan?" Tanya Kakashi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku berwarna orange yang sedang dipegangnya itu.

"Bukankah Sensei bilang jika-"

"Maksudku beberapa buku itu semua buku yang ada di mejaku, Sakura. aku tidak bisa membawanya karena ada buku lain yang lebih penting yang harus aku baca di jalan."

Sakura memandang tak percaya kepada Kakashi. Masa ia harus membawa dua tumpukan buku yang berbeda sendiri? Sedangkan Kakashi hanya membawa beberapa buku dan itupun masih dihitung dalam hitungan jari tangan? Dan apa katanya tadi? Buku yang lebih penting untuk ia bawa diperjalanan?

Muncul perempatan siku di dahi Sakura. Ingin rasanya Sakura menyobek buku tersebut dari tangan guru nya dan sekaligus wali kelasnya itu. Tapi untung saja Sakura masih berpikir bagaimana nasibnya jika hal itu benar-benar ia lakukan.

Kemudian Sakura menghela nafasnya. Ia kemduian mengambil satu tumpukan buku lagi dan membawanya. Sakura sempat kerepotan karena dua tumpukan buku tersebut yang notanebe tumpukan buku paket sangatlah berat. Walaupun Sakura memiliki tenaga yang besar, Sakura tetaplah seorang perempuan yang tenaganya jauh dibandingkan dengan laki-laki.

"Ayolah, Sakura. Jangan menggerutu seperti itu. Tenang saja, aku akan menambahkan nilai kepada hasil ujian Matematika mu yang bisa dibilang mendapat tinta merah itu."

Sakura benar-benar tidak bisa berkutik selain menuruti apa kata guru nya itu. Itu adalah kata-kata yang membuat Sakura tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Akhirnya meski ogah-ogahan, Sakura menurut saja.

"Sakura." Panggil Kakashi yang berada di depannya setelah menerima telepon.

"Ya, Sensei?"

"Apa bisa kau kesana sendirian? Aku dipanggil untuk mengikuti rapat di ruang guru sekarang." Kata Kakashi.

Sakura mengangguk walau setengah hati. Tiba-tiba tumpukan buku yang ia bawa semakin berat hingga dia sedikit oleng. Ia melihat Kakashi menaruh buku yang ia bawa tadi kepada Sakura dan langsung melenggang pergi tanpa meninggalkan sepatah kata pun. Sakura hanya melongo.

Dengan kepayahan, akhirnya Sakura kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan susah payah. Ia harus memiringkan kepalanya untuk bisa melihat jalan, dan berhati-hati dalam menuruni tangga agar tidak terpeleset.

Seperti kata pepatah, sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat, ia akan jatuh juga. Begitu juga dengan Sakura. Walau ia sudah sangat berhati-hati, seorang siswa tak sengaja menyenggolnya dan membuat Sakura oleng lalu terpeleset jatuh. Hingga membuat teriakan dan suara debuman keras.

"Kyyaaaaa!"

BRAK

BRUK

Sakura sudah siap untuk merasakan rasa sakit di punggungnya dan benturan dikepalanya karena masih banyak anak tangga hingga sampai kedasar. Sakura memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

Namun rasanya lama ia memejamkan matanya, ia tidak merasakan apa-apa. Ia malah mencium bau maskulin seseorang yang ia kenal. Lalu ia juga merasakan jika punggungnya ditopang seseorang.

Eh?

Sakura membukakan matanya, dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah onyx hitam yang tajam sedang menatapnya. Ia menatap lama onyx itu, seakan ia terhisap kedalamnya.

"Hn. Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Huaaaa!" Sakura berteriak saking kaget nya. Ia buru-buru berdiri dan merapikan seragamnya. "Sasuke-kun?!"

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya bingung. "Hn. Ada apa?"

Wajah Sakura mengeluarkan semburat merah ketika ia berhasil memproses apa yang terjadi barusan. Sakura buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya. "T-tidak, tidak ada apa-apa."

"Hn." Sasuke langsung turun menuruni anak tangga dan memunguti buku-buku yang berserakan.

"Tunggu Sasuke-kun!" Cegah Sakura. Sasuke berhenti dan menatap Sakura. Wajah Sakura kembali memerah, cepat-cepat dia menggeleng dan menggerakkan tangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri. "B-biar aku saja, Sasuke-kun. Kau tak usah membantuku, lagipula aku lah yang menjatuhkannya. Jadi, biar aku saja yang memungutinya." Kata Sakura sambil turun dan mengambil buku yang berada di tangan Sasuke lalu mengambil yang lainnya juga di lantai.

"Mau aku bantu?" Tawar Sasuke.

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak usah. Terimakasih karena sudah menolongku saat aku terpeleset tadi, hingga aku tidak terluka." Wajah Sakura memerah ketika membayangkan kembali kejadian barusan.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Tak apa. Lagipula, kita sahabat 'kan? Itu lah gunanya sahabat, saling membantu dan tolong menolong." Ucap Sasuke. "Nah, kemarikan bukunya. Itu terlalu berat untuk kau bawa, lebih baik kau bawa sisa nya saja. Biar aku bawa yang ini."

Sakura melongo mendengar Sasuke berbicara seperti itu. Bahkan Sakura tidak yakin jika itu adalah Sasuke. 'Orang ini kenapa? Apa dia salah makan tadi?'

"Hei! Kau kenapa? Jangan melamun, cepat bantu aku membawanya."

Sakura kembali tersadar dan segera membantu Sasuke memunguti buku-buku yang berserakan.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah Sasuke dan Sakura membawa buku-buku itu ke ruangan Kakashi, Sakura dan Sasuke langsung menuju kelasnya untuk membantu Hinata dan yang lainnya membersihkan kelas. Awalnya Sakura melarang Sasuke untuk kembali ke kelas karena tidak ada jadwal dan menyuruh Sasuke pulang terlebih dahulu. Namun karena Sasuke keras kepala, apa mau dikata. Akhirnya Sakura dan Sasuke kembali ke kelas.

"Hinata, apa ada pekerjaan untukku?" Tanya Sakura kepada Hinata yang sedang membersihkan jendela.

Hinata menoleh dan mengangguk. "A-ada, S-sakura-chan. K-kau ba-bantu saja C-chouji m-mebereskan meja." Jawab Hinata.

Sakura mengangguk. "Baiklah. Sasuke-kun, kau tunggu saja disini. Nanti aku akan kembali setelah selesai." Ucapnya kepada Sasuke. Setelah itu, Sakura masuk kedalam kelas untuk membantu Chouji.

Sepeninggal Sakura, Sasuke diam sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya ke depan dadanya dan menyilangkan kakinya. Dia bersandar di tembok pembatas di depan pintu kelas sambil terus memperhatikan Hinata yang sedang membersihkan kaca. Tak sedikitpun dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis bersurai indigo tersebut.

Namun tangannya mengepal ketika beberapa kejadian berseliweran dikepalanya.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, sejak tadi sepasang mata yang meneduhkan itu memperhatikannya yang sedang mengawasi dari dalam sambil menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Dan hatinya mencelos ketika Sasuke menangkap Hinata yang hampir terpeleset cairan yang ia gunakan untuk membersihkan kaca. Namun pemilik sepasang mata tersebut berusaha untuk mengenyahkan rasa yang bergejolak di hatinya saat ini. Ia mencoba berpikiran positif.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hallo semua. Kali ini yupi udah nge publish chap 2 nya. Semoga kalian suka, ya. Ini saya sudah berusaha untuk menulis yang terbaik dan nyambung dari chap satunya. Semoga kalian suka dan sesuai dengan yang diharapkan.

Oh, ya. Dan terimakasih sebanyak banyaknya yang sudah me review, karena jujur saya sangat senang menadapat review yang positif seperti itu. Saya sampe ketawa ketawa seneng membacanya. Alhamdulillah kalian menyukainya. Semoga fic kali ini kalian tambah suka ya. Yo, ditunggu review nya lagi ;)

Saya sudah mencoba melakukan apa yang kalian saranin ke saya. Jadi, kalau ada yang masih salah, mohon di kasih tau lagi.

 **cherryhamtaro** : Ini udah kok, Senpai. Terimakasih review nya, mohon di review lagi :)

 **Hakuya Cherry** : Terimakasih sarannya, Senpai. Maaf kalau ada kesalahan sana-sini. Mohon bantuannya. :)

 **SweeTomato** : Ini sudah lanjut, Senpai. Terimakasih review nya, mohon di review lagi :)

 **imahkakoeni** : Nggak kok, senpai. Saya juga nggak terlalu bisa membuat yang seperti itu, hehehehe.. Suka baper soalnya. Terimakasih review nya, mohon di review lagi :)

 **Guest** : Iya, terimakasih sarannya, Senpai. Ini saya sudah kasih. Tapi jika salah, mohon beri tahu lagi. Karena saya tidak teralu mengerti. Hehehe... Terimakasih review nya, mohon di review lagi :)

Sekian dari saya, bila ada kesalah mohon maaf karena saya masih tahap pembelajaran, *buset, kayak habis pidato* mohon di beri saran lagi, ya. Karena itu akan sangat membantu nantinya. Yosh!


End file.
